


30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXI: Flight of the Jaquins

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [21]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: In an alternate version of William and Sofia's own world, the Enterprise must help a kingdom and its people rid themselves of a hated evil once and for all!





	1. Prologue

_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXI: “Flight of the Jaquins” _

 

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

 

Based on the Disney Channel television series _Elena of Avalor_

Created by Craig Gerber

 

 

“Capt. Gabriel Lorca,” “Commander Saru” and “Lt. Cmdr. Michael Burnham” characters taken from

the CBS Television Studios for CBS All Access television series _Star Trek: Discovery_

Created by Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman

Based on _Star Trek_ Created by Gene Roddenberry

 

 

“Scarlett Warrior” concepts taken from the _Sofia the First_ fan-fiction series _The Scarlett Saga_

Created by Ben10Man on FanFiction.net

 

_With special thanks also to Ben10Man for providing inspiration for the conversation to come in this Prologue._

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce _..._

 

_King William and Queen Sofia rejoined the_ Enterprise _as it headed to the Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell on a mission to help the secret anti-terror organization known as Section 9 defeat the remnants of a powerful cybernetics corporation._

 

_After the_ Enterprise _'s away team discovered the A.I.C. had been working with the corporation's security forces in an attempt to take revenge on Section 9, King William and members of the_ Enterprise _crew confronted the A.I.C. forces._

 

_They were led by Missy, formerly known as The Master—the renegade Time Lord who led the A.I.C. forces during the crew's visit to the World of Descendants. Although the_ Enterprise _was victorious, Missy was still able to escape._

 

 

 

 

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

 

_World of Sofia the First_

_Kingdom of Cinnabar_

_Cinnabar Royal Castle—Grove of Memory_

 

 

 

The plaque in front of the tree King William of Cinnabar stood at read “In Loving Memory of Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow, Queen of Cinnabar. At her request, none of her remains are buried here.” A single tear slipped down William's face as all the memories he shared with his aunt came rushing back to him.

 

Suddenly, William could hear footsteps behind him. William pulled his _Enterprise_ phaser from his holster and turned to see the source of the footsteps. William's jaw dropped as he stared into the mirror image of Scarlett herself.

 

 

“I don't want to frighten you,” the mirror image said. William recovered his composure and pointed the phaser at the woman's chest. “Stay where you are,” William said.

 

“All right,” the mirror image said. “But, if it's all right with you, there are some things I'd like to explain. I realize that it may be impossible for you to understand what I have to say to you, William.”

 

 

The mirror looked past William at the tree planted in Scarlett's memory. “I thought I knew what to say to you, but I don't,” she continued. “Except, that is, that I'm sorry.”

 

“You can't be Scarlett,” William said as he returned the phaser to its holster. “She's dead. I killed her myself when I had to invoke the Phoenix Protocol.”

 

 

“Scarlett _is indeed dead,_ ” the mirror said as she returned her gaze to William. “I'm her twin sister, Princess Rose Katarina Felchenerow.”

 

William looked at Rose and knew that what Rose had told him was the truth. “Why didn't Aunt Scarlett ever introduce me to you?” William said.

 

 

“You already knew me,” Rose said. “You just never realized it, for I look exactly like her. Let me ask you this, William.”

 

Rose sat down in the shade of Scarlett's tree and gestured for William to join her. “Have you ever wondered how Scarlett was able to uphold her obligations as Queen of Cinnabar _and_ handle living as the Scarlett Warrior at the same time?” she asked. William nodded.

 

“The truth is that we took each other's places constantly so that we could uphold those duties without anyone realizing it,” Rose answered.

 

 

“Rose, why did Scarlett never mention you to me?” William said. “No one could know,” Rose said. “The original Scarlett Warrior is dead, and by all accounts, I don't exist. I had to disappear in order to prevent my mistakes from catching up with you—and to keep the A.I.C. from hurting you, Sofia or anyone else. Scarlett had to have you invoke the Phoenix Protocol—it was the only way to keep the Scarlett Warrior powers from falling into their hands.”

 

“Well then, why did you come back now?” William said. “Scarlett and Yen Sid both agreed that the time would come when you still needed your aunt to train you even after you assumed the Scarlett Warrior powers,” Rose said. “Before Scarlett died, I agreed to protect you no matter what...from the shadows, of course.”

 

 

“William, I realize more than you may know how it hurts to lose everyone you love. Now, we both speak for the dead,” Rose continued. “If you lose hope, then the A.I.C. has already won. Your mother and Scarlett will have died for nothing. I cannot come to terms with the world like that...and I happen to know for a fact that you cannot either.”

 

 

“You're right, Aunt Rose,” William said. “After all, you were there all along. You always could read me like a book.”

 

“I'm not the same person that I was before, William. Scarlett and I used to be arrogant—enough so to believe that it was our destiny to defeat the A.I.C. and save the multiverse. But after all we did to keep our activities a secret, the power to make a difference still managed to find its way to the only person in the multiverse who could possibly unlock it.”

 

Rose looked at William. “I realize now that it was _never_ our destiny to save _anything_. It is, was and always shall be yours,” she said.

 

 

“Thank you for saying all this, Aunt Rose,” William said. “And you know, Scarlett's place on the _Enterprise_ crew is yours if you want it. I'm sure that Mal...”

 

“I can't stay here,” Rose interrupted. “I need to remain in hiding for a little while longer. You see, the A.I.C. cannot know that I am alive. Otherwise, they can use me to get to you. For the moment, just know this: I'll always be watching over you. And I am sure that Scarlett is too.”

 

 

William closed his eyes and thought about what Rose had told him. But, by the time William reopened his eyes, Rose was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Your Majesty!” a voice called out. William looked over to see a Cinnabar Royal Guardsman walk up to him. “Sir, Queen Sofia is asking for you,” he said.

 

“Why didn't you beep my Mobilates?” William said. The Royal Guardsman reached under the jacket of his Royal Guard uniform and withdrew a black, red, gold and silver object. “You forgot to take it with you when you came here to the Grove of Memory,” the Guardsman said before handing the Mobilates to William.

 

“Oh. Wonder why I did that,” William said before clipping his Mobilates to his utility belt. “The Queen is at the castle village clinic, observing the staff at work,” the Guardsman said. “If you want, I can escort you.”

 

 

“No need,” William said. William held two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. Using the powers of the Scarlett Warrior, William zeroed in on Sofia's energy signature and disappeared in a cloud of red mist.

 

 

William resolved near the clinic and walked in. He smiled as he saw his wife, Queen Sofia, come down

the corridor. She was accompanied by a tall, slender African-American woman in a doctor's lab coat. “Sofia!” William said.

 

Sofia smiled as she walked up to and kissed William. “I was wondering when you were going to get here,” Sofia said when the kiss broke.

 

 

The woman with Sofia smiled and curtsied to William. “Your Majesty, it is an honor and a pleasure to welcome you to the clinic. I am Doctor Joanne McStuffins, but you may call me 'Doc,'” she said. “I hope you realize, though, that you missed the tour.”

 

“I know, Doc,” William said. “However, I know that Sofia enjoyed herself.” “I did indeed,” Sofia said. “In fact, I have a proposal for you, Doc McStuffins.”

 

 

“Oh?” Doc said. “As you undoubtedly know, we are in need of top-quality talent in all fields to join the Scarlett Army,” Sofia said. “Specifically, on the Army's flagship—the _DDV Enterprise_. Our current chief physician, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, has other obligations on ship that she must be allowed to attend to.”

 

“And you want me to act as the _Enterprise_ 's C.M.O.,” Doc said. “Exactly,” Sofia said. “Of course, the decision is up to you,” William said.

 

 

 

Doc thought for a moment, then smiled at William and Sofia. “I'd love to,” she said. “Then go and pack your gear,” William said. “ _Gavan's Glory_ takes off for Challenger Base in four hours.” Doc nodded again at William and Sofia, then moved off.

 

 

 

A few hours later, Doc walked up to where _Gavan's Glory_ was perched on a landing pad at the Royal Guard barracks. In the cockpit, William smiled at Sofia and a silver-colored being seated at the other control panel nearby.

 

“E.R.I.N., open the embarkation hatch, please,” William said. The physical form of E.R.I.N., the _DDV Enterprise_ 's artificial intelligence system, nodded, then tapped a key.

 

 

William and Sofia stood from their pilot's chairs and made their way to the passenger compartment. Doc smiled when she saw William and Sofia. “Doctor Joanne McStuffins, reporting for duty,” she said. “ _William, Sofia, this is E.R.I.N. Departure preparations are complete. We may take off at your discretion,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

“Proceed, E.R.I.N.,” Sofia said. “We're on our way back to the cockpit.” William gestured for Doc to follow him and Sofia back to the cockpit.

 

 

A few hours later, _Gavan's Glory_ exited a dimensional fold on the outskirts of Challenger Base's defense perimeter. “Challenger Base Approach control, this is _Gavan's Glory_ , requesting permission to dock with _DDV Enterprise_ ,” William said.

 

 

“ _Patching you through to the_ Enterprise _, Your Majesty,_ ” the voice of the Challenger Base approach controller said.

 

 

 

 

_Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A _, Commander's Ready Room_

 

 

Princess Consort Mal of Auradon, the head of the Scarlett Army's space defense forces (and by extension, the commander of the _Enterprise_ herself) was in the ship's Ready Room when a voice came on the comm. “ _Princess Consort Mal to the Bridge, please,_ ” it said.

 

“On my way, Kara,” Mal said before standing up and making her way onto the Bridge. Kara Zor-El, known on her world as “Supergirl,” stood from the command chair. “ _Gavan's Glory_ is approaching, requesting permission to dock,” Kara said.

 

“Tell King William permission is granted,” Mal said.

 

 

 

Back on _Gavan's Glory_ , the _Enterprise_ docking controller on duty came on the comm. “Enterprise _to_ Gavan's Glory _. You are cleared for docking,_ ” the controller said. “Acknowledged,” William said. “Initiating docking procedures.”

 

As William tapped the control to begin the docking procedure, Sofia turned to E.R.I.N. “E.R.I.N., can you interface with the _Enterprise_ and register Doc?” Sofia said. “Of course,” E.R.I.N. said. “When Commander Antilles and his team set up the link between my body and the _Enterprise_ computer, they rigged it so I can interface using a quantum entanglement communicator. So, as long as my body and the _Enterprise_ are in the same dimension, I can access all of the _Enterprise_ 's systems and functions.”

 

“Then, please interface with the _Enterprise_ and prepare for new user authorization,” Sofia said. E.R.I.N. nodded, then made a handprint scanner and retinal scanner appear from her body. “New user, please identify for handprint, voiceprint and retinal scan,” E.R.I.N. said.

 

 

Doc placed her hand on the scanner. “Doctor Joanne McStuffins,” she said. E.R.I.N.'s eyes glowed, then returned to normal. “Registration complete,” E.R.I.N. said. “A communicator has been prepared for you, which will be waiting for you in your quarters.”

 

“Thank you, E.R.I.N.,” Doc said. William watched as an honor guard formed in the landing bay as _Gavan's Glory_ came to a stop in the center of the bay. Mal stepped forward as the embarkation hatch opened to allow William, Sofia and Doc to step on the deck.

 

 

“Atten-hut!” Mal said. The honor guard saluted William and Sofia with their arms crossed across their chests, their phasers placed against their left shoulders.

 

“As you were,” William said. The honor guard relaxed, yet remained at attention. “Welcome aboard, William, Sofia,” Mal said.

 

“Thanks, Mal,” William said. Mal's gaze then turned towards Doc. “Who is this?” Mal asked. “Mal, this is Doctor Joanne McStuffins, our new chief physician,” Sofia said. Doc stepped forward, her hand extended. “Just call me 'Doc,'” she said.

 

“Welcome aboard, Doc,” Mal said as she shook Doc's hand. “I've already been registered, so I can get right to work,” Doc said. “Then, I'll show you to Sickbay,” Mal said. She then turned to the honor guard. “Dismissed,” she said.

 

 

The honor guard members dispersed, following Mal and Doc out of the landing bay. William, Sofia and E.R.I.N. walked into the corridor and into a nearby turbolift. “Deck 5,” William said. The turbolift began to move as William turned to E.R.I.N. “E.R.I.N., is there any word on where our next mission will be?” William said.

 

E.R.I.N. nodded. “The World of Elena of Avalor,” she said. “Avalor?!” Sofia said. “Yes, Sofia,” E.R.I.N. said. “However, in this world, Avalor is the name of a kingdom filled with Latin culture and traditions, not the name of a legendary hero as in your world.”

 

 

“Avalor was once under the spell of an evil witch named Shuriki,” E.R.I.N. continued. “After an attack on Avalor Castle which claimed the lives of the king and queen, the kingdom's Crown Princess Elena was imprisoned for four decades in that dimension's Amulet of Avalor.”

 

Sofia touched her Amulet of Avalor as E.R.I.N. continued: “After being freed from the Amulet by her world's version of you, Sofia, Elena worked alongside her in order to defeat Shuriki. However, Master Yen Sid has learned that Shuriki had survived her defeat at Elena and the other Sofia's hands and is plotting revenge on Avalor.”

 

 

“Say no more, E.R.I.N.,” William said. “As soon as Mal returns to the Bridge, we'll depart for the World of Elena of Avalor and do what we need to do.”

 


	2. Chapter One

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Kara stood from the command chair as William and Sofia walked onto the Bridge. “Good morning, Your Majesties,” Kara said. “To you as well, Kara,” William said. Kara gestured for William to sit in the command chair, but William waved her off. “The observers' benches will suffice for now,” William said.

 

Kara nodded as Sofia sat down on the observer's bench next to the First Officer's chair, while William sat on the observer's bench next to the medical observer's chair. The turbolift doors slid open to reveal Mal and Doc.

 

“Captain on the Bridge!” William said. Mal smiled at William's show of support. Mal then gestured for Doc to sit in the medical observer's chair. “Kara, hail Docking Control,” Mal said as she stepped up to the command chair.

 

 

“Docking Control standing by,” Kara said. “Control, this is _DDV Enterprise_ , requesting permission to depart,” Mal said as he sat down in the command chair. “ _This is Docking Control,_ Enterprise. _Permission to depart granted. Transferring system control back to you. Docking ports will be open in thirty seconds,_ ” the docking controller on duty said. “ _Have a safe mission_.”

 

“Confirming reception of full system control from Challenger Base docking computer, Lady Mal. Moorings are clear,” Zenon Kar said from Ops. “Thank you, Zenon,” Mal said. “Batou, ease us out. Aft thrusters ahead at ¼ power; port and starboard at station-keeping.”

 

“Understood,” Batou—one-half of the Key from the Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell—said from the Helm console. The docking bay doors grew on the Bridge viewscreen, then disappeared. “We are free and clear to navigate,” Batou said.

 

 

“Would you like to give the order, Your Majesty?” Mal asked. William nodded, then turned his attention to Batou. “Batou, rig the deviator for the World of Elena of Avalor, maximum power. Engage at your discretion,” William said.

 

“Aye, sir,” Batou said. A dimensional fold opened on the viewscreen, which the _Enterprise_ sailed into.

 

 

 

_Aboard_ DDV Enterprise-A _, King William's Guest Quarters_

_Arriving in the World of Elena of Avalor_

_Three Hours Later_

 

 

William and Sofia were eating dinner in their quarters when a chime sounded. “ _Bridge to King William. We've exited the dimensional fold and are entering standard orbit of the World of Elena of Avalor,_ ” Sergeant Tamora Calhoun said. “Understood, Tamora. We're headed to the Landing Bay now. Assign an away team and have them pack for departure aboard _Gavan's Glory_ in one hour. Place selection priority on Spanish language proficiency,” William said. “ _Yes, sir,_ ” Calhoun said.

 

 

 

 

William and Sofia stood next to _Gavan's Glory_ and watched as the away team walked in, knapsacks in hand. Major Motoko Kusanagi, the other half of the Ghost in the Shell Key, led Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Angus MacGyver and Jack Dawson Jr. into the landing bay. “Hey, guys,” William said. “Go get strapped in. We lift off when you're ready.”

 

Major, Isabella, Mac and Jack nodded, then stepped onto _Gavan's Glory_. By the time William and Sofia walked into the cockpit, they were already strapped in at their stations. “All set?” William asked. Sofia, Major, Isabella, Mac and Jack noted that they were ready.

 

“All right, then,” William said before sitting down in the pilot's chair. “Landing Bay Control, this is _Gavan's Glory_ , requesting permission to depart,” William said. “ _This is L.B. Control,_ Gavan's Glory _. You are cleared to depart,_ ” the controller on duty said.

 

 

William smiled before he tapped the engine enable control. _Gavan's Glory_ lifted off and exited the _Enterprise_. Shortly thereafter, William turned _Gavan's Glory_ into the atmosphere.

 

 

 

 

_World of Elena of Avalor_

_Kingdom of Avalor, Royal Palace_

_Seven Hours Later_

 

 

 

Crown Princess Elena, ruler of Avalor, smiled as she heard a bird perched outside her window chirping to welcome the new day. A knock sounded on her door. “Who is it?” Elena asked.

 

“ _Chancellor Esteban, Your Highness,_ ” the voice on the other side of the door said. “ _I have received a message via courier pigeon from the Kingdom of Cinnabar. Their royal delegation is en route to the castle. They should be here in about two hours._ ”

 

 

Elena wondered why the Cinnabarian delegation had to come on _Dia de los Muertos,_ one of the most sacred days on the calendar in Avalor, but she would receive them still, for that is what she swore to do upon becoming Avalor's ruler.

 

 

“Thank you, Chancellor,” Elena said. “I'm on my way.” As Chancellor Esteban's footsteps receded, Elena got out of her bed and began to dress for the reception to come. She wondered if the delegation from Cinnabar knew of the holiday all of Avalor would be celebrating today, but hoped in her heart that they did. For if they did, Elena promised herself, they would be in for a party they would never forget.

 


	3. Chapter Two

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

As the horse-drawn carriage bearing William and Sofia approached Avalor Castle, William turned to Sofia when he saw the concerned look on her face. “What's worrying you, Sofia?” William said.

 

“From what the briefing files told us, my counterpart in this world helped Crown Princess Elena save Avalor from Shuriki, right?” Sofia said. “Yeah,” William said. “Well, what if they ask questions? Say, am I _the_ Princess Sofia who freed Elena from the Amulet?” Sofia asked, placing her hand on her Amulet of Avalor.

 

 

“Don't worry about that, Sofia,” William said. “I believe everything will be all right.”

 

 

 

As the carriage approached the gates, William could hear someone call out “Announcing the arrival of Their Royal Majesties King William and Queen Sofia of Cinnabar!” William could hear the clamor of voices discussing the coincidence of the name of their savior and the name of the visiting Queen of Cinnabar.

 

An Avalor Royal Guardsman opened the carriage door and helped William and Sofia out. A man approached them, whom William recognized from the briefing files as Esteban, Chancellor of Avalor and member of the Royal Council. “King William, Queen Sofia, _buenos dias_ and welcome to Avalor,” he said. “Crown Princess Elena should arrive momentarily, as there are important matters she must attend to regarding today's _Dia de los Muertos_ celebration.”

 

 

“I understand, Chancellor,” William said. “More than anyone, I understand how important ceremonies and celebrations like the Day of the Dead mean to a kingdom.” Esteban's gaze turned to Sofia. “I have to ask you this, Your Majesty: are you the same Princess Sofia of Enchancia who saved us seven years ago?” he asked.

 

“No, I am not,” Sofia said. “While I share the same birth kingdom as Princess Sofia, I was actually born with the name Annette. I simply took the name Sofia when I married William out of respect to Princess Sofia, who became a princess when her mother, Miranda, married King Roland and became Queen—as I became Queen of Cinnabar when I married William.”

 

 

“ _Well said,_ ” William said to Sofia in his mind. A trumpet fanfare sounded. Two Avalor Royal Guardsmen opened the huge front door of the castle, allowing Elena to exit the castle. “King William and Queen Sofia of Cinnabar, may I introduce our ruler, Crown Princess Elena,” Esteban said.

 

“Your Highness, on behalf of the citizens of Cinnabar, thank you for letting us visit your kingdom on this sacred day to your people,” William said in Spanish as he bowed and Sofia curtsied. “Thank you for your kind words, King William,” Elena said before shaking William's hand.

 

 

“It's not her,” Esteban whispered to Elena in response to the look on Elena's face regarding Sofia's name. “Ah, I see,” Elena responded. “Thank you, Chancellor.”

 

“Your Highness, with your permission of course, we would like to participate in your _Dia de los Muertos_ celebrations today,” Sofia said. “We have a similar holiday in Cinnabar and would love to celebrate it as your people do.”

 

“By all means, Queen Sofia,” Elena said. “Thank you, Princess,” William said. “We have lost loved ones we would like to pay tribute to.” “Of course, William,” Elena said. “We wound be extremely honored to have distinguished visitors such as yourselves participating in our ceremonies. This way, please.”

 

 

 

Elena led William and Sofia to a nearby cemetery, where graves were being decorated by the townspeople with flowers, offerings of food and drink and other precious mementos. “As you probably know, we honor our departed loved ones with offerings of their favorite foods and drinks, as well as of their most precious belongings,” Elena said. “Watch.”

 

William and Sofia stood and watched as a man and his daughter placed flowers and a orange on the grave of the man's wife. William and Sofia moved over to the woman's grave. They clapped their hands twice and then bowed their hands and heads in prayer.

 

The man looked over and saw William and Sofia. “King William? Queen Sofia?” the man gasped out in surprise. “You show my beloved wife a great honor by praying with us.” “It is no big deal, _se_ _ñ_ _or_ ,” William said. “We are merely showing our respect to the people of a great ally of our kingdom. As in Cinnabar, Sofia and I treat every citizen of an ally kingdom equally—from the highest royal to the lowliest villager.”

 

 

“Well, regardless, thank you,” the father said in shaking William's hand. The man's daughter put a small flower behind Sofia's ear. “Yes, Your Majesty, thank you,” the daughter said. “( _Spanish: It is no problem, little one_ ),” Sofia responded.

 

William and Sofia smiled at the man and his child once more, then rejoined Elena and Esteban. “You do not realize how you helped those two feel better, William,” Elena said. “More than anyone, Elena, we know how it feels to lose those you love,” William said.

 

 

“Oh?” Esteban said. “Cinnabar was nearly destroyed by an evil sorcerer, just like Avalor nearly was by Shuriki,” Sofia said. “Years ago, this sorcerer killed nearly every member of the Cinnabar royal family in his quest for power.”

 

“The only two members of the royal line to survive were William's aunt Scarlett—who sadly passed away recently—and William himself. This was because Scarlett was on a mission in another dimension and because William—as a baby—was given to a family in a different dimension because of his part in a prophecy regarding the fate of our world,” Sofia continued.

 

 

“What do you mean, 'your world?'” Elena asked. “Elena, we should discuss this back at the palace,” William said. “I understand,” Elena said. “Let us retire back there for now.”

 


	4. Chapter Three

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

_World of Elena of Avalor_

_Avalor Castle, Royal Council Chamber_

 

 

Elena sat at the center of the table. Around her, the members of the Avalor Grand Council—Chancellor Esteban, Elena's grandparents Luisa and Francisco and Naomi Turner—were sitting down for the emergency meeting Elena had called to discuss what William and Sofia had told her about the A.I.C.

 

Elena entered the chamber, followed by William, Sofia and Elena's sister, Princess Isabel. William and Sofia sat at the table across from where Elena sat, while Isabel sat next to Elena. “Thank you, members of the Council, for taking time out of your busy schedules on this sacred day to attend this meeting,” Elena said after she sat down.

 

 

“I have just been presented with some very disturbing information by our distinguished visitors from Cinnabar, King William and Queen Sofia. It is for that reason that I have also invited them to this meeting,” Elena said. William and Sofia stood from the table, bowed to the members of the Council, then resumed their seats.

 

“I am sure many of you remember the battle we had to liberate Avalor from Shuriki,” Elena said to the members of the Council. “I am also sure that you assumed that Shuriki was killed when she fell from that bridge. I am sad to say that she survived.”

 

 

A dismayed expression crossed the faces of the Council. “How do you know this, Elena?” Naomi asked. “Because of us,” William said. “While Sofia and I are indeed from the Kingdom of Cinnabar, we come from another dimensional plane.”

 

“What do you mean, King William?” Luisa said. “For many years now, William has been on a mission from a wizard known as Yen Sid,” Sofia said. “This mission is to stop an evil force known as the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos from destroying or taking over by force the many dimensional planes that exist.”

 

“Shuriki is being supported by the A.I.C.,” William said. “How are you supposed to stop this A.I.C.?” Francisco said. “Each dimension we are to protect has one person, a group of people, or an item that when combined with their counterparts from twenty-nine other dimensions, would form a Grand Key that would destroy the A.I.C.”

 

 

“Which is why I have called this meeting,” Elena said. “I have been told by William and Sofia that the Key—as they call it—from this dimension consists of two people: myself and Isabel.” Isabel's eyes widened. “Why me?” she asked.

 

 

“Because you, more than any other person in Avalor, have inspired me to do all I can for the kingdom and its people,” Elena said. “This is why, after we rid this world of Shuriki for good, Isabel and I must leave this world with William and Sofia.”

 

Elena turned her gaze back to the Council chamber at large. “Until the threat of Shuriki is removed from our midst once and for all, this information must remain between us,” Elena said. “Do we understand each other?”

 

 

Everyone in the Council chamber nodded. Elena smiled. “Then, if there is no further business, let us adjourn and return to the _Dia de los Muertos_ celebrations,” Elena said. “If we're missing for a long time, the villagers might get suspicious.”

 

Everyone let out a slight chuckle, then began to clear the chamber.

 

 

Later that night, as members of the Council and Elena's inner circle began to get ready for their holiday dinner, William and Sofia walked in, bearing two covered pots. “If you'll have us as guests for your family celebration, we have a pair of specialties for you to enjoy,” William said.

 

“Come in, William, Sofia. After all, _mi familia, su familia_ ,” Francisco said. “We are honored you consider us family,” Sofia said as she and William placed their pots on the huge dining room table. Francisco sniffed at the pots. “Smells delicious,” he said.

 

“They are delicious,” Sofia said. “They are the personal recipe of King William's late aunt, Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow of Cinnabar. May she rest in peace.” “And Elena, as a token of thanks for your hospitality today, you can have the first bite,” William said.

 

William smiled as Elena lifted the lid of his pot and ladled out some of the soup into a bowl. She then used her spoon to sip at the soup. “Your aunt had great taste,” Elena said.

 

“She would have been proud to hear you say that,” William said.

 

 

 

That night, as William and Sofia prepared to depart for the _Gavan's Glory_ landing site, William felt a familiar presence...one he should never have been able to feel again. “ _Hello, my nephew,_ ” a voice called out.

 

William wheeled around and saw an apparition that resembled... “Aunt Scarlett?! But, you're dead!” William said. “ _It is still_ Dia de los Muertos _in the World of Elena of Avalor, is it not?_ ” Scarlett's spirit said.

 

“Yes, but...” William started. “ _Well, then, it should not be surprising for you to be able to see me in this form_ ,” Scarlett's spirit said. “ _After all, it is said that on_ Dia de los Muertos _, the spirits of the departed are said to be able to return to the world of the living and interact with their loved ones once more._ ”

 

“Can Sofia see and hear you?” William said. “ _No,_ ” Scarlett's spirit said. “ _Only you, as the Scarlett Warrior, can see and hear the spirits of your predecessors on occasions such as this. But, Sofia will know of this. After all, I taught her about this in her time under my tutelage._ ”

 

 

“Scarlett, I met Aunt Rose,” William said. “ _Oh?_ ” Scarlett's spirit said. So, William explained the meeting he had with Rose in the Grove of Memory. “ _Rose is a powerful ally, William,_ ” Scarlett's spirit said. “ _But, I am sure she had her reasons not to join up with you at this point in time._ ”

 

“Scarlett, what do you know of Shuriki?” William said. “ _I only know that Shuriki is not a being to be trifled with,_ ” Scarlett's spirit said. “ _Do not confront her unless you have to._ ”

 

 

“Scarlett, I miss you,” William said. “ _And I, you, William_ ,” Scarlett's spirit said. “ _However, when your time comes, I am sure we will meet again. Before I go, however, I have a bit of information for you._ ” “Yes?” William asked.

 

“ _An old friend will soon return to the_ Enterprise _...but in a form you will not expect. In this friend's case, 13..._ will _...be a lucky number,_ ” Scarlett's spirit said before fading from William's sight.

 

 

A few minutes later, Sofia approached where William stood. “William, you look like you've seen a ghost,” Sofia said. “You have no idea,” William said.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in a small cabin in the woods far from Avalor Castle, a wrinkled old woman sat in front of a fire and waited. Finally, a knock sounded on the door. “Come in,” the woman croaked out. The door opened, revealing a woman in an A.I.C. uniform.

 

“Mistress Shuriki, I have good news and I have bad news,” the woman said. “Bad news first,” Shuriki said. “King William and the _Enterprise_ are here,” the A.I.C. officer said. “Bah,” Shuriki scoffed. “And the good news?”

 

 

The A.I.C. officer reached into the satchel sling over her shoulder and pulled out a small leather-bound volume. “I have it,” the officer said before handing the volume to Shuriki. “Where did you get this?”Shuriki said.

 

“One of our spies in the World of Decendants... _liberated_...Princess Consort Mal's spell book from the Auradon Cultural Museum, ma'am,” the A.I.C. officer said. “He thought that you could make use of it.” Shuriki began to cackle as the power the spell book held began to course through her body.

 

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Kara sat in the command chair as Batou reported, “Kara, we're receiving an emergency action message from the World of Descendants. It's from King Benjamin.” “Put it through,” Kara said.

 

 

The visage of King Benjamin of the United States of Auradon carried a worried expression. “Enterprise _, this is King Benjamin. Please respond,_ ” he said. “This is Kara Zor-El in forward command of the _Enterprise_ , Your Majesty. We read you,” Kara said.

 

 

“ _Kara, there has been a break-in at the Auradon City Cultural and History Museum,_ ” King Benjamin said. “ _Mal's spell book is gone. I can only conclude that it is now in the World of Elena of Avalor...and possibly in Shuriki's hands as well._ ”

 

Kara turned to Calhoun. “Sergeant Calhoun, take us to Tactical Alert. Bridge to Princess Consort Mal. You'd better get up here,” Kara said. “We have a big problem. Batou, send a message to Challenger Base. We might need backup here.”

 


	5. Chapter Four

_CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

 

_Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,235, King William recording._

 

_The away team has returned to the_ Enterprise _with word that Mal's spell book has been stolen from the Auradon City Cultural and Historical Museum and has possibly been handed over to Shuriki. Challenger Base has already received our message and will send backup to the World of Elena of Avalor as soon as possible. I only hope that it will get here in time._

 

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , William sat in the command chair and watched as a dimensional fold opened on the viewscreen, revealing a somewhat-familiar ship. “The _Discovery_ is hailing us,” Batou said. “On screen,” William said. The image of the _Discovery_ 's commander appeared on the _Enterprise_ viewscreen.

 

“ _This is Captain Gabriel Lorca of the Scarlett Army starship_ USS Discovery _, calling_ DDV Enterprise _. Please respond,_ ” the man in the ship's command chair said. “This is King William aboard _DDV Enterprise_. Captain Lorca, I believe you got here just in time,” William said.

 

 

“ _I'm sure I did, Your Majesty,_ ” Lorca said. “ _We would have gotten here faster, but we had to pick up the last member of your backup team from the World of Descendants. From here on in, that team is under your direct command as The King's Hand._ ”

 

“Have the King's Hand team members prepare for transport to the _Enterprise_ in fifteen minutes. Our Transporter Room 3 will be reception point, so send them the coordinates. Mal, you're with me,” William said.

 

Mal followed William off the Bridge.

 

 

 

Precisely fifteen minutes later, Ferb Fletcher activated the transporter controls. Six columns of blue and silver transporter energy resolved into the members of the King's Hand—the primary security team charged with the protection of the Cinabarrian crown.

 

“Welcome aboard, King's...Hand...” William stammered out as he and Mal recognized a member of the King's Hand. “UMA?!?!” William exclaimed. Uma, daughter of Ursula and Mal's rival in the World of Descendants and former A.I.C. action commander responsible for the death of Queen Scarlett, smiled as she stepped forward.

 

William and Mal's eyes widened even further as they saw that Uma was wearing a Scarlett Army uniform. “I volunteered for this assignment, Your Majesty,” Uma said. “King Benjamin agreed to let me sign up for the Army as part of my rehabilitation.”

 

William cleared his throat and looked over to Mal, who shrugged her shoulders. “All right, Uma. But you will be treated no differently than any other Army officer on this vessel. You will obey the chain of command at all times. Is that clear?” William said.

 

 

“Aye, aye, sir,” Uma said. “All right then,” William said. “Mal, show the King's Hand to their quarters then have them report to Landing Bay 2 for away team duty in one hour.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Mal said. “This way.” Mal led the members of the King's Hand out of the transporter room and into the corridor. William sighed, then walked out of the transporter room himself.

 

 

 

An hour later, William, Sofia and the Rangers walked into the landing bay, where the members of the King's Hand stood next to _Gavan's Glory_. “Everyone, I understand your apprehension about having Uma be a member of the King's Hand,” William said. “However, I can assure you that she has agreed to obey my orders.”

 

“Your Majesty, before we go, I have something to say to the other Rangers. Permission to speak freely?” Uma asked. William nodded his permission for Uma to speak. “Mal, Lennier, Jaxa, Chad, Sofia, I understand you are scared about me and what happened in the Unaligned World of NCIS leading to the death of Queen Scarlett,” Uma said.

 

“However, I give you my solemn word to stand by you and your fellow crew members here on the _Enterprise_ with my life,” Uma finished. All eyes turned to Lennier, who smiled. “Have no fear, friends,” Lennier said. “Uma has changed.”

 

 

“Now that that is finished, let's get going,” William said. “The longer Shuriki has Mal's spell book, the longer Avalor, Elena and Isabel are in mortal danger.”

 

William and the Rangers followed Uma and the other members of the King's Hand onto _Gavan's Glory_. A few minutes later, the ship lifted off and departed from the _Enterprise_.

 


	6. Chapter Five

_CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

 

William brought _Gavan's Glory_ in for a landing half a day's march from Avalor Castle. “Six incoming life sign readings, William,” Sofia said. William activated his tactical eyepiece and saw the creatures. They had wings like birds but bodies like jaguars.

 

“Jaquins,” William said. William smiled as he led the Rangers and the King's Hand members out to where the jaquins were landing.

 

 

The leader of the group of jaquins bowed his head to William and Sofia. “I am Skylar, King William,” the lead jaquin said. “My friends and I have been asked by Princess Elena to take you back to Avalor Castle. Elena said that it would be faster than walking, which is preferable under the circumstances.”

 

“Very well, Skylar,” William said. “Get on, everyone—two to a jaquin.” As soon as everyone had gotten onto a jaquin, Skylar took off, the other jaquins flying alongside.

 

 

“You seem to know a lot about us jaquins, King William,” the jaquin bearing Mal and Chad said. “It's simple...” William said. “Luna,” the jaquin said. “Well, like I said, it's simple, Luna,” William said. “I am what my people call a Scarlett Warrior, with powers that allow me access to the memories and experiences of my ancestors.”

 

“Apparently, at least one of my ancestors has been to Avalor and ridden a jaquin,” William continued. “I simply recalled the knowledge my ancestor or ancestors had and used it.” “William, you seem to be a very special individual,” Skylar said.

 

 

“That's why I married him,” Sofia said.

 

 

A few minutes later, the jaquins landed at Avalor Castle, allowing William, Sofia, the Rangers and King's Hand members to disembark. Elena and Isabel walked up to William. “Good. You made it,” Elena said.

 

“Thanks to Skylar and his friends,” William said. Skylar smiled at Elena. “Any friend of Elena's is a friend of ours,” Skylar said. Skylar held out his paw, which William shook. “Now that that is settled, we must plan the best placement of our forces,” Elena said. “Gabe?”

 

A tall brown-haired man in an Avalorian Royal Guard uniform approached where everyone stood. “Yes, Your Highness?” he said.

 

 

“Gabe, I presume you remember King William and Queen Sofia of Cinnabar,” Elena said. “Of course, Elena,” Gabe said. “Your Majesties.”

 

“Gabe, take King William and his people to the places where they could best help defend the castle,” Elena said. “I'll handle the jaquins.” “Of course, Your Highness,” Gabe said. “This way, Your Majesty.” Gabe led William, the Rangers and King's Hand members into the castle.

 

 

As soon as William and the Army members had exited his earshot, one of the jaquins looked up at Elena. “ _Princesa_ , I did not want to mention this in front of King William and his people, but I saw something while bringing them here,” he said. “Go ahead, Jiku,” Elena said.

 

Jiku, the youngest jaquin in his pack, looked at Elena with concern on his face. “I saw Shuriki leading a group of strangely-dressed people on a march towards the castle. I estimate they'll get here within a day, two at the absolute most,” Jiku said.

 

“Are you certain, Jiku?” Skylar said. “Of course, Skylar,” Jiku said. “Oh, boy,” Elena said. “I have to tell them.”

 

Elena ran off to find William and the other Scarlett Army members.

 

 

 

On the other side of the castle, Gabe was escorting William and the others to a place where they could set up their defense equipment. William could hear running footsteps and turned around, his hand on the phaser in his holster. However, when he saw Elena, William removed his hand. “Elena, what's wrong?” he asked.

 

“William, one of the jaquins saw Shuriki on the march while escorting you here,” Elena said. “They'll be here within the day—two at the outside.”

 

 

William shared a concerned look at his friends and comrades. “What'll we do?” Uma said. “The only thing we can do, Uma,” William said as he reached for and opened his Mobilates. “King William to _Enterprise_.”

 

“ _Major here, William,_ ” Major said from the Bridge of the _Enterprise_. “Major, Shuriki is on the move,” William said. “We'll need all the help we can get down here. She is gonna be here within the day.”

 

“ _Understood, William,_ ” Major said. “ _All the help we can spare will be down there in about two hours._ ” “Thanks, Major,” William said. “We'll be waiting. William, out.”

 

 

As soon as William closed his Mobilates, he looked over to Elena. “It's your kingdom, Elena. Where do you want us?” William asked. Elena looked at Gabe. “Gabe, continue working with William and his people. When the reinforcements arrive from the _Enterprise_ , I'll show them where to go,” Elena said. “Understood,” Gabe said as Elena walked off.

 

 

 

 

William gestured for Gabe to show him to the best location for defending the castle.

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

_CHAPTER SIX_

 

 

 

_Ship's Log,_ DDV Enterprise _, supplemental, Captain Gabriel Lorca, commander,_ USS Discovery _, recording._

 

 

_With the permissions of King William and Princess Consort Mal—both of whom are in combat preparations down on the planet below—I have assumed command of the_ Enterprise _for the duration of this emergency, leaving my first officer, Commander Saru, in command of the_ Discovery _. Meanwhile, my second officer, Lt. Commander Burnham, is leading the_ Discovery _'s contingent helping to defend Avalor Castle from Shuriki._

 

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Lorca turned in the command chair when Zenon called him. “Captain Lorca, incoming from the _Discovery_. It's Commander Saru,” she said. “On screen, Ensign Kar,” Lorca said. The alien face of Commander Saru appeared on the _Enterprise_ 's viewscreen. He sat in the command chair on the Bridge of the _Discovery_.

 

“ _Captain, I have a report from Lt. Commander Burnham. She reports that her landing party, King William's people and Princess Elena's Royal Guard are as ready as they ever will be for Shuriki's attack,_ ” Saru said. “ _However, I should caution you._ ”

 

 

“About what, Mr. Saru?” Lorca said. “ _I sense a lot of deaths are about to occur,_ ” Saru said. Lorca grimaced. He knew that Saru's people, the Kelpians, were genetically bred to sense the coming of death. “Thank you for the warning, Commander,” Lorca said. “ _Enterprise_ , out.”

 

Saru nodded before Zenon terminated the channel, returning the image on the _Enterprise_ 's viewscreen to a shot of the World of Elena of Avalor, the _Discovery_ coming into standard orbit alongside the _Enterprise_.

 

“Red Alert, Sergeant Calhoun,” Lorca said. “Aye, sir,” Calhoun said. “Taking the ship to Tactical Alert.” The Bridge lights dimmed and alert panels began to glow red.

 

 

 

Down on the planet below the _Enterprise_ and _Discovery_ , William and Elena watched as a battalion of Avalorian Royal Guardsmen took up positions outside the castle. William heard an unfamiliar transporter behind him. However, when he turned around, William smiled as he saw Lt. Commander Michael Burnham resolve from the beam.

 

“King William, my people are in position, as per your orders,” Burnham said. “Thank you, Commander,” William said. He then turned to Elena. “I have something for you, Elena,” William said. He handed Elena an _Enterprise_ phaser. “It has already been code-locked to your DNA and handprint alone, based on your registration data,” William said. Elena nodded, then tucked the phaser in the waistband of her dress. “HERE THEY COME!!!” a voice from below yelled out.

 

 

William, Elena and Burnham looked down and saw an onrush of A.I.C. soldiers. Suddenly, a thought came to William's mind. “Elena, you might not need that phaser after all,” William said, pushing the button on the buckle of his utility belt. A Megaforce Change Key appeared.

 

“This will be much better,” William said before handing the Key to Elena. The Key glowed red, then dissolved into energy that merged with Elena. A device appeared in Elena's hand. “How do I use this?” Elena said.

 

 

“You have been imbued with the knowledge of how to use the powers of Shin ShinkenRed,” William said. “You _will_ know what to do.”

 

“All right then,” Elena said. Sofia, Mal, Chad, Sito Jaxa and Lennier approached where William, Elena and Burnham stood. “All right, guys,” William said. “This is it.”

 

 

William and the Rangers held the Keys they had chosen for the battle. “ _Megaforce Change!_ ” William called out before the Rangers turned their chosen Keys. “ _GoGo-V!_ ” the Mobilates called out, while Lennier's MegaCellular called out “ _Lightspeed Rescue!_ ”

 

The suits of KyuKyu Sentai GoGo-V formed on William, Sofia, Mal, Chad and Sito's bodies, while the suit of the Titanium Ranger of the American-based counterpart of GoGo-V, Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue.

 

Elena then held up the device in her hand and called out, _“Ippitsu Soujou!_ ” Then, surprising to her, Elena was able to draw the Japanese _kanji_ symbol for “fire” in the air. The suit of Shin ShinkenRed formed on Elena's body.

 

 

 

“Follow us, Elena,” William/GoRed said before William and the Rangers jumped off the balcony and onto Luna, Jiku and the jaquins. Elena/ShinShinkenRed did the same, landing square on Skylar's back. “ _Princesa_ , is that you?” Skylar said.

 

“It seems so,” Elena/ShinShinkenRed said. “Follow the other jaquins!” “On it!” Skylar said. Skylar, with Elena/ShinShinkenRed on her back, dived down to follow William, the other Rangers and their jaquin mounts into battle with the A.I.C. forces.

 

 

As soon as William/GoRed and the Rangers were in position, Burnham pulled her communicator from the utility belt on her waist. “Burnham to _Enterprise_ and _Discovery_! GO!” she yelled out.

 

 

Up in space, the _Enterprise_ and the _Discovery_ fired their phasers down to the center of the A.I.C. army. Adjusted to stun mode, the phasers did not kill the A.I.C. soldiers—merely knocking them unconscious. Then, a voice called out, “ _Take these heroes, their feelings they feel, return them to a form that's real._ ”

 

 

Suddenly, as the jaquins landed, William and the Rangers felt their Ranger suits dissolving, revealing their real selves. “You thought that you could defeat me with those sorcerer's tricks, King William?” the voice called out. William saw Shuriki approach where the jaquins had landed, bearing Mal's old spell book.

 

“Shuriki, even in our civilian forms, we can still defeat you,” Elena said. “Do you want to bet?” Shuriki said. “With this book--” Shuriki held up Mal's spell book. “--and my original magical abilities, I am invincible!” Shuriki said.

 

 

William felt Elena's presence in his mind thanks to his Amulet of Astris being similar to the version of the Amulet of Avalor where Elena was trapped for so many years. “ _Elena, listen to my thoughts very carefully,_ ” William thought.

 

“ _On my signal, set your phaser to maximum and aim fifteen degrees above Shuriki's right hand—the one holding Lady Mal's spell book,_ ” William continued. “ _Nothing is there right now, but there will be momentarily._ ”

 

“ _Understood, William_ ,” Elena responded. William turned back to face Shuriki. He then lunged towards Shuriki. “A fatal mistake, King William,” Shuriki said. “Lord Xur will thank me for this!” Shuriki held up the hand Mal's spell book rested in—just where William told Elena it would be. “NOW!!” William screamed.

 

 

With the speed of an Old West gunslinger, Elena pulled her phaser from its hiding spot on her waistband, set it to maximum and fired. The bright orange beam struck Shuriki in the hand, causing Mal's spell book to fly skyward.

 

Before it hit the ground, the six Rangers pulled their own phasers from their holsters and shot the spell book, causing it to dissolve in flames and ashes. As Shuriki began to age as she did when Elena destroyed her magic wand, William then set his phaser to disintegrate. “You won't kill me, you bleeding-heart piece of crap!” Shuriki croaked out.

 

 

“I don't see it as killing you, Shuriki,” William said as he held his phaser straight ahead of him. “I see it as saving Avalor.”

 

William pulled the trigger of the phaser. The beam struck Shuriki straight in the chest, causing her to dissolve from the inside out in an orange fire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,237, Princess Consort Mal recording._

 

 _The crew from the_ Discovery _has volunteered to escort the A.I.C. soldiers we captured here in the World of Elena of Avalor to Challenger Base before returning to the Unaligned World of Star Trek_ _while we proceed to the next world in need of our help._

 

 

_World of Elena of Avalor_

_Avalor Castle Village_

 

 

The citizens of the village town stood in front of the castle steps as Elena, Isabel, William and Sofia stepped out of the castle.

 

“Everyone, I have an announcement to make,” Elena said. “As you are no doubt aware, Shuriki has been removed from our midst once and for all!” The villagers cheered, but Elena held up her hand to silence them.

 

“However, another threat is still out there, requiring the help of myself and Princess Isabel,” Elena said. “We must depart this world with King William and Queen Sofia.”

 

 

The villagers chattered, confused as to the meaning of Elena's words. William stepped forward and explained the A.I.C. threat to the World of Elena of Avalor and the other dimensions. “As I said, Isabel and I will be departing aboard King William's ship, the _DDV Enterprise_ , momentarily. I have placed Chancellor Esteban in control of the kingdom during my absence,” Elena said.

 

“Take care of our princesses, King William,” a villager called out. “I will,” William said. He then reached for his Mobilates. “King William to _Enterprise_. Four to beam up,” he said. William, Sofia, Elena and Isabel dissolved in the _Enterprise_ transporter.

 

 

 

As he resolved, William noticed that the four were resolving in one of the _Enterprise_ 's cargo bays. “Why are we beaming in here?” William asked Mal. “Because we wanted to surprise Elena and Isabel with a few other new crew members,” Mal said.

 

Mal and the other Rangers stepped aside to reveal Skylar, Luna, Jiku and the other jaquins. “Skylar! Luna! Jiku!” Elena yelled, running to hug Skylar. “What are you all doing here?”

 

 

“I told William that we wanted to come along and take care of you while on your mission,” Skylar said. “I'll leave you to get acquainted with the ship while we get going to the next world,” Mal said. William, Sofia and the other Rangers exited the cargo bay, leaving Elena, Isabel and the jaquins to discuss the new journey they were about to go on.

 

 

 

 

_To be continued in:_

 

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXII: “A Day to Remember”

 


End file.
